¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?
by Kir Kanos
Summary: Historia basada en los comics de Watchmen. Max Fisher es un médico destinado a Vietnam en 1971...


**¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?**

-Hay días en los que no merece la pena levantarse... de hecho si lo piensas bien en días como estos lo mejor que se puede hacer es taparse por encima de la cabeza con la sábana y pincharte con una jeringuilla de morfina... ¡¡ENFERMERA...!! ¡¿QUIERE SUJETARLE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ?? ¡ASÍ NO HAY QUIÉN PUEDA TRABAJAR!

Día dos, y la sala de los moribundos volvía a estar a rebosar... desde luego, si era de está manera la forma en la que el presidente Nixon había continuado su campaña contra el Vietcong del norte, no se le podía augurar un buen futuro...

Y en lo que concernía a Max Fisher, eso solo significaba que tenía más trabajo.

El Soldado herido se retorcía de puro dolor y la enfermera apenas podía sujetarle. Y por si fuera poco, cuanto más se movía más sangre iba perdiendo...

-¡YAAAGH! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUÉ PARE ESTE DOLOR! -suplicaba el infeliz

-¡Max, apenas puedo aguantarle! ¡Se está zafando! -La enfermera estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, pero parecía inútil -¡Se va a soltar!

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo esperan resultados positivos con está completa carencia de recursos? ¿Cuánto... cuánto les habría costado haber traído anestesia? Fisher se dirigió a otro soldado -¡A ver, se un buen chico y tráeme una cerveza... o cualquier bebida alcohólica!

Y mientras aquel tipo estaba obedeciendo, este todavía seguía sufriendo... y convulsionandose de manera brusca y abrupta.

-¡Joder lo estamos perdiendo! ¿Qué tal si me ayuda a atarle a la cama? ¡Así por lo menos podré sacarle toda la metralla y cortarle por fin la hemorragia de una vez!

Y entre gritos de dolor y el llanto del soldado ellos consiguieron poner en marcha dicha empresa

-¡ESTO ES UN INFIERNO!... -Repetía el moribundo- ...¡ESTO ES UN INFIERNO! ¡ESTO ES UN INFIERNO!... ¡SOLO QUIERO IRME A CASA!

-¡Tranquilízate!- decía la enfermera -¡Volverás a casa y vivirás para contarlo!

El Dr. Fisher se limitaba a conversar tranquilamente mientras extraía los trozos de metal que se le habían incrustado en el cuerpo del paciente. Cómo si le resultará completamente indiferente las desgarradoras suplicas de aquel con el que trabajaba.

-Y dime monada ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque tienes un nombre ¿verdad?

-¡Dr. Fisher no creo que este sea precisamente el mejor momento para comenzar esta o cualquier otra conversación!

-¿Por qué?... -Preguntó Max de forma inquietantemente tranquila – Le acabamos de atar, no creo que este se mueva mucho.

Ella dedicó un vistazo durante un instante al militar malherido, para seguidamente apartar la mirada de forma brusca y contundente.

Pues seguía aullando y berreando en plena aflicción.

-¿Cómo puede soportar tanta... agonía? -preguntó horrorizada

-Debes de ser nueva, no te preocupes, acabaras por acostumbrarte.- comentó Fisher –En cuanto al nombre...

-Ana, Ana Belén de la Cruz.- dijo – Y no creo que quiera acostumbrarme

-Entonces ¿Para qué demonios viniste? ¿Qué esperabas encontrarte en pleno conflicto?

-Vine porque pensé que podía ayudar...

-Pues entonces tendrás que adaptarte, sino no nos vas a resultar muy útil... debiste habertelo pensado antes de haber decidido venir como voluntaria – el doctor terminó con la metralla -...Pásame el hilo y las tijeras anda.

Continuo cosiendo las heridas del infeliz

-Para cuando venga ese idiota con la cerveza ya habré terminado con este... en fin. -Protestó -"Ana Belén de la Cruz" uhmm, ese nombre parece extranjero ¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de los voluntarios sanitarios que vienen de España.

-De España ¿eh? Así que eres española... - preguntó retóricamente

-Sí... del norte, en Asturias... – respondió Belén. -Dime ¿Qué piensas de este conflicto?

-¿Que qué pienso de este conflicto? No trato de pensar mucho en el asunto... pero supongo que lo mismo que los demás, que todo esto es una auténtica mierda... se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí...

Max Fisher paró, se le había acabado el hilo.

-Necesito más hilo, está sobre esa mesa. ¿Puedes traérmelo?

La enfermera obedeció y luego continuó con la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verás, seguramente te habrás enterado por las noticias... desde hace años América ha demostrado ser un país en el que todos están como chotas. Y desde el año treinta y nueve ha habido un grupo de gente que andaba por ahí en mallas provocando más problemas de los que realmente solucionaban. Y hace cosa de más de diez años que hemos tenido a "Dios" de nuestra parte... o al menos, la prueba física de que "el superhombre existe y es americano" y sin embargo, realmente hasta ahora no nos ha demostrado su interés a la hora de ayudarnos.

-¿Te refieres al famoso Dr. Manhattan?- Preguntó Belén

-¡Exacto! Se supone que es omnipotente y omnipresente ¿Por qué no está aquí él en lugar de nosotros? De hecho si fuera cierto todo aquello que dicen de él podría combatir solo esta guerra y sería perfectamente capaz de librarnos de los rojos de una vez por todas... ¡Oh! De hecho aquí deberían estar todos aquellos que se proclamaban héroes en mi tierra. En su lugar solo tenemos la ayuda casual de esa bomba H andante y la dignidad del único hombre que de verdad está dispuesto a dar la cara y demostrar que es un auténtico héroe, el Comediante, ese es el único que creo que está demostrando tener los suficientes cojones y la suficiente voluntad como para no darle la espalda a los problemas que tenemos de verdad.

De repente a Ana el rostro se le transformó manifestando una mueca de disgusto y enfado.

-¡Ese hombre es solo un cerdo! - exclamó

El Dr. Fisher se sorprendió

-¿Le conoces? -Preguntó

-Antes de ayer por la noche vino y se pasó por aquí con el pretexto de que estaba herido. Entró con un habano encendido sin tener en cuenta que aquí hay gente que está realmente grave y encima mientras yo le atendía me sugirió qué me acostará con él a cambio de dinero... lo llamaba una "transacción generosa"...

-¿Y aceptaste?

Belén le dedicó a Max una mirada fulminante.

-Perdón... solo bromeaba -se excusó

-Pues no ha tenido gracia – prorrumpió claramente disgustada

-Esto... mejor será que cambiemos de tema – sugirió Max -¿Te gusta el cine? antes de meterme aquí vi la nueva película que han sacado con Clint Eastwood, "Harry el Sucio"... joder, ¡Esa sí era una película cómo dios manda!

-No me gustan mucho las películas de acción... - dijo Ana

-Entiendo... entonces ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan?

-Las comedias me resultan más simpáticas.

-Uhmm ¿comedias eh? Hace poco Woody Allen sacó una nueva película de ese género... no sé como se llama, pero de todas formas tampoco me interesa, no aguanto a ese tío.

-¿Pero qué dices? -Inquirió la enfermera – Woody Allen es un genio, no entiendo cómo puede no gustarte.

-¡Hey! ¡Para gustos hay colores!- respondió.

Por fin terminó de coser las heridas y de cortar las hemorragias de aquel soldado

-Mira ya hemos terminado con este y el otro imbécil aún no ha llegado con la botella de cerveza... Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

El doctor dejó sus instrumentos sobre la bandeja que tenía en la derecha y mientras se alejaba del paciente se dispuso a quitarse la bata de trabajo.

Esto llamó la atención de la enfermera.

-¿Ya se va? -Preguntó

-Sí, creo que por hoy ya he terminado, vendrá a suplantarme Roger en un par de minutos.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer mientras tanto?

-No sé... -respondía Max mientras se marchaba. Claramente a él esa pregunta le parecía carente de importancia -...¿Por qué no intenta darles conversación?

Y justo cuando él estaba a dos pasos de la salida llegó el tipo al que le había ordenado que trajera algo de alcohol con un saco de supervivencia.

-Siento el retraso, tardé mucho en conseguir el permiso para acceder a los viveres...- Entregó el saco a Max -...tenga, aquí dentro hay más botellas de cerveza, me tome la molestia de agenciarmelas para el resto de los heridos... solo espero que el general no se entere

-Déjeme verlas -Ordenó Fisher

Las observó y sin que el soldado se diese cuenta, consiguió coger una de las botellas.

-Sí... está bien, creo que tienen los suficientes grados cómo para adormecer a los más graves... Déjelas sobre la mesa con el resto de las herramientas. Procuré que sean visibles para el resto de los médicos. Y por cierto, muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué – respondió claramente satisfecho

El militar se dispuso a hacer caso a lo pedido a la vez que Max se marchó con la botella en dirección hacia su campamento.

Desde luego ya hacía bastante tiempo que deseaba beber algo que no supiera a agua estancada... y mejor si era algo tan delicioso como una Murphys.

De camino hacia su destino no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hablado con la enfermera que había conocido aquel día. Y no podía entender como era posible que el único héroe en el que de verdad confiaba pudiese ser tan lascivo.

Le recordó su juventud, cuando los Minutemen todavía estaban activos.

Recordaba que de niño él los apoyaba, e incluso aspiraba de forma infantil ser uno de ellos.

Hasta tenía su favorito... Justicia Enmascarada.

Le impresionaba su tamaño y su musculatura.

Pero a los once años se llevó su primera decepción.

Al parecer se especulaba que él podía ser homosexual y el resto de los Minutemen o habían muerto o eran sospechosos de actividades anti-americanas.

Luego llegó la nueva generación...

El Dr. Manhattan cuyo poder era indiscutible pero no parecía dispuesto a prestar ayuda de verdad.

Espectro de Seda II, que parecía existir solo para mantener contento al anterior, lo cual los hacía inestables.

Ozimadias, asegurando ser "el hombre más inteligente del mundo" estaba empezando a venderse

Rorschach, un auténtico psicópata.

Búho Nocturno II, que trabajaba antes con Rorschach.

Y ahora el Comediante, el único hombre en quién depositaba su confianza, resulta que era un capullo con "C" mayúsculas.

¿En quienes se podía confiar realmente?

¿Era buena idea dejar el mundo en manos del criterio de los que se hacían llamar "héroes"?

Fisher llegó a su campamento, se sentó en su sillón y destapó la botella.

Y mientras bebía no podía dejar de preguntarse:

¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?


End file.
